


Silly Putty

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Drunkenness, Gen, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted has found the greatest present ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Putty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Silly Putty."

"Ha!" Ted let out a great shout and then began laughing crazily.

"What? What's so funny?" Marshall tried to see what he was doing, but only succeeded at sliding down the couch.

"I've got the best Christmas present ever!" Ted declared.

"Did you take that from your stocking?" Lily demanded from her spot beneath the table.

Ted snickered. "Yeah!" he admitted.

"I told you not to look in there until tomorrow morning!" Lily tried to shake her finger at him, but it required too much effort.

"But this is the best thing ever!" Ted insisted.

"What? What?" Marshall demanded.

Grinning broadly, Ted held up a piece of silly putty with a newspaper imprint on it. "Silly Putty! Look! I can make Garfield skinny!" He cried, stretching it out.

The others both burst into raucous laughter.

Robin took a deep sip of her coffee and leaned against the kitchen doorway. "That's it, next year I'm mixing the eggnog," she declared.

The others simply continued to laugh.


End file.
